Meister Fu
Meister Fu ist ein Heiler und der große Hüter der Miraculous. Er gibt Marinette Dupain-Cheng und Adrien Agreste ihre Miraculous, um Hawk Moth und die Übeltaten seiner Schurken zu stoppen. Mit dem Schildkröten-Miraculous, wenn es von Wayzz bewohnt wird, kann sich Meister Fu in einen schildkrötenorientierten Superhelden verwandeln. Er ist auch der letzte bekannte verbliebene Hüter aus dem Orden der Hüter. In der Serie hat er sich bisher noch nicht in einen Superhelden verwandelt, obwohl er ein Miraculous-Besitzer mit einem Kwami ist. Aussehen Meister Fu ist ein kleiner chinesischer Mann mit dunkelbraunen Augen. Seine Haare sind grau und er hat einen Schnurrbart und einen Spitzbart. Kleidung Er trägt ein rotes Hawaiihemd mit einem weißen Hibiskusblütenmuster, eine hellbraune Hose, dunkelbraune Schuhe und das Schildkröten-Miraculous am rechten Handgelenk. Persönlichkeit Meister Fu ist weise, respektvoll und freundlich. Er widmet sich der Aufgabe, die Miraculous aus den falschen Händen zu halten, um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren, und er sieht gute Helden in freundlichen, hilfsbereiten Menschen, die andere vor sich selbst stellen. Während er ernst ist, wenn es um seine Arbeit als Heiler und Hüter geht, kann Meister Fu auch heiter sein und neckt Marinette ab und zu. Er hält sich nicht für alt und glaubt, dass er noch jung ist, aber er weiß immer noch, wann er ein großes Problem nicht selbst lösen kann. Wegen seines Fehlers ist er sehr vorsichtig, wenn es darum geht, andere Miraculous den richtigen Leute zu geben. Außerdem zieht er es vor, seine Existenz vor Hawk Moth und anderen Leuten geheim zu halten, da er weiß, dass Hawk Moth mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit hinter ihm oder den Miraculous in der Schatulle her sein wird, wenn er von ihm erfährt. Normalerweise erlaubt er es nicht, dass Menschen, denen er ein Miraculous gegeben hat, ihn treffen, es sei denn, es gibt einen besonderen Grund dafür. Fähigkeiten thumb|Meister Fu liest Tikkis Energien. Als Heiler kann Meister Fu die Gesundheit von Menschen und Kwamis verbessern und deren Energien lesen. Eine seiner Methoden ist das Schlagen eines Gongs, wie man sieht, als er Tikki in „Tikki ist krank“ von ihrer Krankheit heilt. Darüber hinaus ist Meister Fu sehr gut über die Entstehung der Kwamis und der Miraculous informiert. Er erklärt Marinette in der zweiten Ausgabe von Miraculous Adventures (noch nicht auf Deutsch erschienen), dass Kwamis abstrakte Kreaturen sind, wie und von welchen Arten von abstrakten Ideen und Emotionen sie entstehen. Wie er in „Der Collector“ erklärt, wurde er vom Orden der Hüter ausgebildet, so dass er, obwohl seine Ausbildung noch nicht beendet war, einen Teil des Codes im Miraculous-Zauberbuch entschlüsseln kann. Sein Wissen erstreckt sich auch auf einige der Kräfte der Miraculous. So erklärt er beispielsweise Marinette in „Robostus“ die Kraft sich jeden Wunsch erfüllen zu können, wenn das Marienkäfer-Miraculous und Katzen-Miraculous zusammen benutzt werden und welche Folgen das haben kann. Er räumt jedoch ein, dass ein Teil seines Verständnisses der Miraculous und ihrer Kräfte begrenzt ist. Wie man in „Die Meerjungfrau“ sehen kann, ist Meister Fu trotz seines Alters noch stark genug, um ohne Probleme einen großen Behälter mit Käfern mit einer Hand tragen. Er spricht sehr gut Chinesisch. Als Miraculous-Besitzer Die Fähigkeiten und Kräfte von Meister Fu als Miraculous-Besitzer sind unbekannt, denn in „Aller Anfang ist schwer – Teil 1“ kann er sich, aufgrund von Rückenschmerzen, nicht verwandeln. Beziehungen Wayzz left|thumb|Meister Fu denkt über Wazz Nachrichten über das Schmetterlings-Miraculous nach. Meister Fu und Wayzz arbeiten gut zusammen und beide nehmen die Situation, dass ein Miraculous in böse Hände gefllen ist, sehr ernst. Obwohl Meister Fu mit Wayzz nicht einverstanden ist, dass er zu alt zu sei, um Hawk Moth zu besiegen, stimmt er ihm zu, dass er Hawk Moth nicht allein aufhalten kann. Marinette Dupain-Cheng thumb|Meister Fu probiert eines von Marinettes Macarons. Master Fu wählt Marinette aus, um das Marienkäfer-Miraculous zu tragen, nachdem sie unwissentlich seinen Test besteht, indem sie ihn mutig davor rettet, von einem Auto überfahren zu werden. Wenn es um sie und Adrien geht, glaubt er, dass sie füreinander geschaffen sind. Marinette kommt in seinen Laden, damit er Tikki in „Tikki ist krank“ heilen kann, wo er sie daran erinnert geduldig zu sein und sich darüber amüsiert, dass sie nicht weiß, dass er von den Kwamis und Miraculous weiß und sie fragt, was für eine Art Katze Tikki ist. Meister Fu offenbart sich Marinette offiziell in „Volpina“, als sie und Tikki ihn besuchen, um ihm das Miraculous-Zauberbuch zu geben. Seitdem ist Meister Fu ein geduldiger und weiser Lehrer für Marinette, der ihr die Ursprünge der Kwamis und die Folgen ihrer Kräfte erklärt. Er ist verständnisvoll, als sie sich in „Der Collector“ nicht sicher ist, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit darüber sagen soll, von wem sie das Buch hat. Er weist jedoch vorsichtig darauf hin, dass sie sich gegenseitig vertrauen müssen, um Hawk Moth zu besiegen. Sein Glaube an sie zeigt sich, als er ihr in „Außer Rand und Band“ vertraut, einen vorübergehenden Miraculous-Besitzer zu wählen, solange es sich um eine vertrauenswürdige Person handelt und sie danach das Miraculous zurückbringt. Er weiß auch, dass Marinette vernünftig ist, wie man in „Kampf der Königinnen – Teil 2“ sehen kann, als er erfährt, dass Chloé das Bienen-Miraculous hat. Er ist sich sofort sicher, dass sie es ihr nicht gegeben hat, und ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Marinette ihren Fehler beheben wird. In „Volles Risiko“ ist er sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob Chloé eine gute Wahl ist und sagt, dass Marinette ein großes Risiko eingegangen ist. Er unterstützt jedoch weiterhin Marinettes Entscheidung, als sie davon spricht, wie Ladybug zu sein ihr geholfen hat und dass Queen Bee zu sein bestimmt auch Chloé helfen wird, sich zu ändern. Während „Im Netz der Spinne“ vertraut er Marinette sogar so weit, dass er ihr erlaubt, sein Miraculous gegen Anansi einzusetzen. Adrien Agreste thumb|left|Adrien hilft Meister Fu auf. Meister Fu wählt Adrien aus, um das Katzen-Miraculous zu tragen, nachdem er unwissentlich seinen Test bestanden hat, indem er ihm hilft, aufzustehen, als er vorgibt, gefallen zu sein und nicht in der Lage ist, selbst wieder aufzustehen. Er glaubt, dass Adrien und Marinette füreinander geschaffen sind. In „Außer Rand und Band“ stimmt Meister Fu Marinette zu, als sie ihn darauf hinweist, dass sowohl sie als auch Cat Noir ihre Miraculous vorsichtig einsetzen. Nach der Entschlüsselung des Rezepts, das es erlaubt, neue Kräfte für die Miraculous-Besitzer freizusetzen, und auf Anraten von Ladybug, beschließt Meister Fu in „Die Meerjungfrau“, dass er sich nun Adrien offenbaren und ihn über die verschiedenen Informationen in Kenntnis setzen kann, von denen er bis dahin nichts wusste. Später gibt er sich als Vertretung für Adriens Chinesischlehrer aus, damit er Adrien weiterhin über die Miraculous unterrichten kann. In „Volles Risiko“ zeigt Meister Fu große Sorge um Cat Noir, als Marinette ihm von seinem Zustand erzählt. Alya Césaire Obwohl er Alya nicht persönlich getroffen hat, ist sich Meister Fu bewusst, dass Marinette sie ausgewählt hat, um das Fuchs-Miraculous zu tragen, und sieht sie als die „richtige Wahl“ an. In „Die Meerjungfrau“ erlaubt er Alya weiterhin, Rena Rouge zu sein. Chloé Bourgeois Obwohl er Chloé nicht persönlich getroffen hat, glaubt Meister Fu in „Kampf der Königinnen – Teil 2“ nicht, dass Marinette sie ausgewählt hat, um das Bienen-Miraculous zu benutzen. In „Volles Risiko“ ist er sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob Chloé eine gute Wahl ist, und sagt, dass Marinette ein großes Risiko eingegangen ist. Als Marinette jedoch darüber spricht, dass sie der Meinung ist, Queen Bee zu sein könne Chloé dabei helfen, ein besserer Mensch zu werden, ist er damit einverstanden ihr das Miraculous zu bestimmten Anlässen zurückzugeben. Nino Lahiffe Obwohl er Nino nicht persönlich getroffen hat, erlaubt er, dass er in „Im Netz der Spinne“ das Schildkröten-Miraculous benutzt. Hawk Moth Obwohl Meister Fu Hawk Moth nicht persönlich getroffen hat, ist er sich seiner Existenz bewusst und entschlossen, ihn aufzuhalten und Nooroo und das Schmetterlings-Miraculous zurückzuholen. Er erwartet, dass Hawk Moth die Kraft sich jeden Wunsch erfüllen zu können, wenn das Marienkäfer-Miraculous und Katzen-Miraculous kombiniert werden, nutzen will, und er will nicht, dass Hawk Moth von ihm oder der Miraculous-Schatulle erfährt, was ihn vorsichtig macht, wenn es darum geht, neben dem Marienkäfer und dem Katzen-Miraculous noch andere Miraculous in Umlauf zu bringen. In „Tag der Helden – Teil 1“ erzählt Meister Fu, dass er bereits seit langem befürchtet hat, Hawk Moth würde eines Tages herausfinden, wie mächtig er sein kann. Auftritte Trivia * Wang Fu ist 168 Jahre alt und damit der älteste bekannte menschliche Charakter der Serie. ** Seine Langlebigkeit ist nicht mit seinem Miraculous verbunden, sondern mit seinem Lebensstil.https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/940694063661178880 * Meister Fu ist der einzige bekannte Miraculous-Besitzer, der noch nicht verwandelt gesehen wurde. * Derzeit ist er der einzige Mensch, der die Identitäten von Ladybug und Cat Noir kennt, weil er ihnen ihre Miraculous gegeben hat. * Seit „Außer Rand und Band“ weiß Hawk Moth von der Existenz eines Hüters der Miraculous in Paris. ** Er ist sich jedoch nicht bewusst, dass Meister Fu der Hüter ist. * In „Sandboy“ ist sein Albtraum, dass die Geister der früheren Hüter der Miraculous ihn beschuldigen, den Zerfall des Ordens verursacht und das Schmetterlings-Miraculous und das Pfauen-Miraculous verloren zu haben. en:Wang Fu es:Wang Fu fr:Wang Fu pl:Wang Fu pt-br:Chan Fu ru:Ван Фу Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere